Several types of machines have been constructed and used to produce and dispense frozen confection products, such as, for example, "soft ice cream", milk shakes, etc.
Known types of such machines are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,548,430, 2,290,214, 2,294,172, 2,304,579, 2,343,767, 2,409,067, 2,713,253, 3,004,404, 4,157,017, 2,306,714, 2,657,024, 3,044,878, 3,503,757, 3,642,174, 2,924,952, 3,638,448, 3,656,316, 3,802,217, 3,898,859, 4,573,329, and 2,924,952.
Numerous problems have occurred in the use of such machines. Many of such machines are not capable of producing a wide variety of frozen confection products. Many of such machines have bacteria problems. Many of such machines are difficult to clean properly. Many of such machines are not capable of maintaining consistency in the quality of the product produced. Some of such machines are not capable of both coin operation and operator operation. Many of such machines are not efficient in operation. Many of such machines do not have the capability of operator control of the characteristics of the product. Many of such machines experience problems in maintaining a product in proper condition if a period of several hours occurs during which there is no dispensing the product. Many of such machines experience leakage of the product. Many of such machines have a tendency to freeze up or melt down.
Many of such machines are not adaptable for support either upon both a counter and a floor.
Many of such machines do not have the capability of accurate dispensing of a food product.
It is an object of this invention to provide apparatus which is capable of producing numerous types of frozen confection food products.
It is another object of this invention to provide such apparatus which overcomes the problems set forth above.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.